Notre base secrète, Homra
by LittleChisa
Summary: Quelques fragments d'un passé qui ne reviendra jamais. Les messages du passé, présent et futur convergent peu à peu vers un seul lieu..."Notre base secrète, Homra". Quelques histoires sur le quotidien des membres de Homra, souvenirs d'une époque désormais terminée.


Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de cliquer...!  
C'est la deuxième fois que je publie sur ce site, mais la première fois que j'essaie d'écrire sur K...J'espère réussir à ne pas vous décevoir.  
Bonne lecture~ !

La série, son scénario et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (...Sinon j'aurais empêché cette mort horrible ;_;).

* * *

**L'arbre centenaire**

_Un simple fragment d'un de ses nombreux loisirs..._  
_Et pourtant celui qui continuera à veiller sur eux pour de longues, longues années._

Ecrit en un seul coup, donc j'ai un peu fatigué vers la fin...Sans compter que je bloque sur la concordance des temps, ces derniers jours...Uuuh.  
Pas de relecture pour l'instant, toutes mes excuses pour les éventuelles fautes et incohérences.

* * *

Peu de temps après que le lieutenant de Scepter 4 avait quitté les lieux, le calme était revenu dans le bar. Le comptoir scintillait doucement à la lumière du jour, tandis que le reste de la salle, légèrement caché par les rideaux, était plongé dans une faible pénombre. Depuis quelques jours, le bar était devenu silencieux lors des après-midi, uniquement occupé par les échos du passé. Plus aucun membre ne trouvait coeur à discuter et à partager leurs joies de la même façon lorsque le rire cristallin de _cette_ personne ne résonnait plus.

_Cling._  
Le verre vide abandonné par Awashima avait doucement tinté dans les mains habiles de Kusanagi, comme pour manifester sa présence presque imperceptible dans le silence ambiant de la pièce. Après l'avoir rincé afin de le débarrasser de toute trace du breuvage qu'il avait contenu quelques minutes auparavant, le barman entreprit de l'essuyer avec délicatesse, passant le tissu sur les dernières parties humides du verre.

Une fois que le verre à pied eut finalement rejoint ses camarades, Kusanagi s'appuya sur le comptoir avec un soupir. Quelques secondes après, une fumée claire flottait à ses côtés. Il avait beau apprécier les instants de calme qu'il obtenait, un tiraillement dans le coeur lui rappela douloureusement que les jours qu'il passait entouré des rires de chacun lui manquaient plus que ces moments silencieux uniquement emplis de peine et de regret.

- D'une certaine façon...Homra a perdu son coeur et sa lumière...N'est-ce pas ?

L'interrogation resta sans réponse durant quelques secondes.  
Puis le barman laissa échapper un rire nerveux qu'il n'avait pu contenir, et se demanda vaguement depuis quand il avait un esprit poétique. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment devenu sentimental, après tout...Il fit rouler sa cigarette entre les doigts, et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne détourne le retard en direction des verres. En effet, à chaque instant, il lui semblait recevoir un douloureux coup de poignard ; dans chaque recoin, dans chaque espace des lieux reposait un fragment de _ses_ loisirs, un vestige de _ses_ nombreuses passions.

- Si tu avais entendu ça...Tu aurais éclaté de rire, comme toujours.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les objets qui occupaient une partie du comptoir, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre qui y trônait fièrement. Petit mais robuste, il avait été soigneusement taillé il n'y a pas si longtemps, et la terre qui se trouvait autour avait été arrangée afin préserver l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Il baissa les yeux, un souvenir lointain lui revenant en mémoire.

_- C'est un bonsaï ! Ça avait l'air intéressant, alors j'ai demandé à une connaissance s'il pouvait me trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apprendre comment est-ce qu'on peut s'occuper de ce petit bonhomme...Je ne me suis pas mal débrouillé pour une première coupe, hein ? Et si je le laisse là, il aura suffisamment de soleil et..._

_Le barman avait laissé son compagnon parler, laissant échapper un soupir à la fois et agacé et amusé par le flot incessant des mots. Totsuka était une vraie machine à paroles lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer à propos de ses loisirs. Personne ne le lui avait reproché, vu toute le coeur et la gaieté qu'il mettait dans ses phrases. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis se retourna brusquement vers le barman avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Il prit une bouffée de cigarette.

Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très clairs, et s'il lui semblait évident que Totsuka avait passé un long moment à lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il avait fait, il n'était plus très sûr de sa propre réponse. Il avait probablement insisté pour que son compagnon prenne lui-même soin de l'arbre et ne laisse pas une seule trace de terre sur son comptoir régulièrement nettoyé, mais le reste de la discussion lui semblait légèrement flou. Pourtant, ces évènements ne dataient que de quelques mois.

_- Compris compris ! Je vais m'en occuper sérieusement ! D'ailleurs, je suis bien obligé...Tu savais que ces arbres pouvaient vivre trèèèèès longtemps ?  
__Même encore plus longtemps qu'un humain. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps...Alors même lorsque nous ne serons plus là..._

Il porta la main à son front.  
C'était donc ça.

_- Alors même lorsque nous ne serons plus là...Ce petit bonhomme sera encore en pleine forme ! Comme ça, il pourra même veiller sur le bar à notre place !_

C'était des mots qui avaient, au premier abord, l'air enfantin.  
Mais à cet instant-là, il ne pouvaient pas être plus vrai.

Il effleura du doigts le feuillage sombre de l'arbre. Malgré sa petite taille, il était magnifique et attirait tous les regards vers lui. Symbole de longévité, lien entre les cieux et la Terre...Totsuka lui avait expliqué tant de choses, qui lui revenaient maintenant en tête. Celui qui se trouvait là n'était pas commun. Par il ne savait quel moyen, son propriétaire avait réussi à trouver un vénérable maître et à acquérir cette pièce produite individuellement.

_- Sérieusement ?! Ça doit valoir une fortune...Tu es à peine un amateur !  
_

_Le barman avait poussé une exclamation lorsque la protection qui enserrait l'arbre avait été enlevée, dévoilant la splendeur de la jeune plante. La première chose à laquelle il avait songé était le prix. Une sueur froide avait coulé le long de son dos lorsqu'il avait découvert le coût de l'oeuvre, mais le jeune l'avait rassuré avec un sourire._

_Et comme à son habitude, un air enjoué sur le visage, il lui avait répondu :_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas...Tout ira bien !_

Il n'avait pas menti. Jour après jour, il s'était occupé de l'arbre de la manière la plus minutieuse qu'il soit, et ce, même lorsqu'une nouvelle passion était apparue. Le temps passé à en prendre soin avait bien entendu diminué, étant donné qu'il avait trouvé bien plus amusant de filmer ses amis dans toutes les situations possibles, mais à aucun moment il n'avait laissé la plante dépérir.

Kusanagi se figea brièvement en se rendant compte qu'aucun d'entre eux mis à part lui n'était capable de s'en occuper. Il n'en avait que faire de l'arbre lui-même, mais d'une certaine façon, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'éteindre, ne serait-ce qu'en respect pour la personne qui s'en était longuement occupé pendant plusieurs mois.

Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, il devait lui rester quelque part le numéro de la connaissance dont son camarade parlait. Avec un peu de chance, cette personne serait disponible pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'arbre, quitte à lui offrir un verre s'il le fallait. Le regard pensif, il fixa les dernières cendres rougeoyantes s'affaiblir dans le cendrier et attrapa le combiné d'une main.

- Abandonner une vie comme ça...Quel irresponsable, hein ?..._Totsuka_.

* * *

Voilà...;u;  
Mmmh, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit...Je suis toute rouillée~  
N-N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir si je devrais continuer ou pas...;u;)/


End file.
